The Flames of Hogwarts
by Bookworm4
Summary: After a long summer of not being able to do magic, 8 friends finally see each other again. Even though spirits are raised towards during the first couple weeks of school, a year of love, betrayal, and inevitable trouble, things may turn out badly. Espec
1. The Train Ride

A/N: Hello. Pfft, what a bland way to start a conversation, but anyway, hey! I'm Flames. The one and only. The fictional character in the fan fic who will eventually go by the same name is only based on me. All the made up characters here are based on someone. Real people. In time, I will come to introduce them. But one person has asked me not to make her a character, and I completely agree with that. Nobody, professional or not, could capture this person in words. She is far too…I'm not sure. But she rocks. She rocks out loud. She is the author everyone aspires to be, and she will kick my censored (I think you'll get the picture) when she reads this, but I'm only telling the truth.

But other than that, there's Bren Buddy, Faeriekins, Katie, and G! I have their unwavering support and they are some of the best friends I could have. It's from them that my characters are based.

Actually, Alexander Kane is Bren Buddy's made-up for roleplaying, and Maria Angelina Themes is Faerie/Barkmoo/Hayley the Great and Wonderful! Rowena is sorta G, but sorta not. She has a lot of G's qualities, but some of mine too. And trust me that's not good for the Hyperactivity Scale…

But anyway…

And now, without further ado, the Fan fiction begins.

Chapter one

The Train Ride

The departure had been a tearful one. Not for me, of course. I couldn't _wait _to get back to Hogwarts. But my parents…you know the whole deal! Mum crying and telling me how much I had grown in the past seven years, and how powerful my magic could be, my father, telling me that they were both proud of me, both of them, telling me to stay out of the inevitable trouble I was bound to get into. When they brought this up, I smiled. With my friends, trouble was like another companion! James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Maria, Rowena, and Alex. The eight of us would wreak havoc over all of Hogwarts. I loved those guys.

I told my parents I'd try to do good, try and get all my N.E.W.T's (or as many as I could get without causing my brain to spontaneously combust) and stay out of trouble. As I walked onto the train, I heard many pleas from various parents. You-Know-Who (Alright, alright. I'll say it. _Voldemort_. James is always on me about that…) was at the height of his power. A lot of rumors were going around that a couple of kids in school were Death Eaters. It depended on who they were talking about for me to agree with them.

But I suppose I'd better introduce myself. My name is Aphrodisia Lysandra Vita. Ugh! It's not that I don't _like _my name; it's just that it's a mouthful. Dumbledore was the only person to ever say it right the first time. Teachers usually call me Miss Vita, or something of the sort. But my friends call me a multitude of things. Sometimes they call me Al (my initials), but Flames is the most popular. I think Sirius gave me that nickname in our fifth year, when he gave the rest of the "Marauder's" their nicknames. Though I don't know the namesake of 'Padfoot', or 'Prongs', or 'Moony', they decided to call _me _Flames because of my fiery attitude when I lost a Quidditch game, or simply got angry with something. And because of my reddish colored highlights.

My hair's really brown, but I've got these neat natural highlights that are copperish red. They are the ONLY thing I like about my hair. The rest of my head has uncontrollable curls, midway down my back. It takes me forever to look "nice" but most of the time I just through it up into a sloppy ponytail on the back of my head. Whatever works, right?

After dragging my luggage and owl, Fintan, to the back of the train, I sat in our compartment. We had all sat here every year for six years. I smiled fondly at the memory as I sat down and waited for the seven others. Soon, my mind took off and I began to dream of the wondrous trouble we could get in this year. Sure, it was our last year at Hogwarts, but that was all the reason to make it the best! Soon enough, someone interrupted my day dream about how many bucket of tar we could drop on Snivellus.

"Excuse me Miss, but may we sit here?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway. I turned slowly; not really wanting to hurt anyone's feeling by saying no. I got my first surprise when they turned out to be Maria Angelina Themes and Rowena Azar.

"Guys!" I cried, leaping up and grabbing them around the necks, "It's so good to see you! Have you seen anyone else?"

"Alex's mum shoved him through the barrier just before us, but then pulled him somewhere before we could bring him with us," Maria answered, sitting next to her.

"Oh, and James and Sirius are here as well! I saw them (and a group of swooning girls around them), but like 'Ri said, we couldn't get to them. I signaled to where we were going. Sorry, Flames," Rowena said.

"But no one else then?" I asked, frowning.

"Not yet. But just wait. Remus and Peter will come soon!" Maria said, "Do you have anything to eat yet?"

"Shh! I think I hear them!" Rowena said, shushing Maria up.

I listened closely. Yes, that was them. Walking through the Corridor, she could definitely hear the rambunctious voices of James and Sirius. Quietly, I slipped through the doorway.

"Oi! James! Sirius! We're in here!" I called, waving frantically to them. Sirius pointed to me and turned to James.

"Who's that crazy girl?" he asked, jokingly. They both laughed. I put my hands on my hips and faking anger.

"Thaaaanks," I said sarcastically, slinking back in and sitting down. Moments later, the opened the door, and burst it with their typically loud, flamboyant entrance.

"Prongs, I think we've hit the jackpot!" Padfoot said, nudging James in the ribs. James winked.

"Will you two cut it out and act your age, not half of it?" Maria chided playfully.

"Oh, 'Ri, they can't help it! They've never been accepted by girls as beautiful as us before!" I asked, flipping my hair around in an exaggerated motion, "You poor, poor souls!" The carriage erupted in laughter at my sad face of pretend pity.

"Oh…oh, wait guys…I think she was being serious!" James said surprised.

"Ew, why would I want to be Sirius? More importantly, why would I want to look like him?" I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"She's got you there, Padfoot," James said.

"How dare you! There are many who crave the beautiful, sexy looks of the Magnificent Sirius Black!" he said.

"But none of them are sane!" I whispered to Rowena and Maria, who both simultaneously fell on the ground, laughing.

I could tell Sirius was thinking of an equally great comeback (yes I will admit that was one of my better one) when a sharp rap came on the door. James hopped up and answered it.

"REMUS!" he cried, pulling him in by his sleeve.

"Moony, old chum! It's quite a pleasant day for you to join us! Hip-hip, cheerio!" Sirius said, taking Remus by the arm and leading him into the carriage like a couple through the park.

"I'm going to have a migraine after this, aren't I, Rowena?" he asked playfully.

"A hangover from laughing, you betcha!" Rowena replied.

"Joy," he said, sitting next to her. James sat back down, next to me this time, and Sirius next to Maria.

One thing about Maria and Sirius…they are as good as going out. They were the world's BIGGEST flirt. Personally, I just think he's a little scared of commitment. He likes the fan-girls. Rowena actually had a chance with Alex…but that was just my thought. I'm not one to play matchmaker.

"So…how have your summers's been?" Remus asked. Remus, the polite one.

"Boring," Maria said, yawning.

"Mine was awesome! I got to use magic!" Rowena said exuberantly.

"NO! I can't use magic out of Hogwarts until November!" I replied loudly.

"I've been able to since January!" a voice from the doorway came.

"ALEX!" we all called. After a moment's eerie silence, we fell over laughing again. He stood in the doorway, blankly looking at us. Fighting through laughter, Sirius flagged Alex down, signaling for him to sit.

"I've missed something," Alex said, once we had all calmed down.

"No, just the normal laughyness," Sirius replied, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sirius, you do realize 'laughyness' is not a word, right?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

"It could be…if I use it enough, other people will be bound to use it, and then who knows! I could start a new craze that'll sweep the school!" Sirius said.

"So Remus! I want to see your badge!" I interrupted before Sirius could continue.

"Er…what?" he asked.

"Your head boy badge! You're surely head boy, aren't you?" Various cries came from all over the carriage, from everyone. Except James. I could feel him tense beside me. All mirth had vanished from his face, and it had gone inexplicably white.

"I'm gonna go change," he said, standing up and rummaging in his trunk for his robes. Everyone was silent. He finally pulled out his robes and sulked out the door.

"I'll go get him," I sighed, heaving myself up and following him. Since we were the very last cabin, I went in the only direction I could; right. Since the train was at a bend, I couldn't see James. But I heard him. It sounded like he had ran into someone…literally.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He cried. I leaned against a compartment, trying to inconspicuously listen.

"It's ok…I'm fi—Potter?" It was Lily. I winced. This might not be good.

"Evans…what's shakin'?" James asked coolly. I could just imagine him putting his hand to his head to ruffle his hair.

"Potter, if you don't mind, I need to get back to my carri—will you stop it! I have a face you know!" she cried, pushing past him and walking my way.

"Hey Al," she said disgruntled. I held up my hand as a hello and then slapped it to my forehead when she passed. I knew exactly what had happened. James had been looking at her chest. Again.

"You know, you really shouldn't do something like that without permission," I said, walking up to him. He looked miserable, "What's wrong?"

"She's head girl, Al. It's her," he said quietly.

"Good for her! At least it's her and not some Slytherin freak! Plus, all you have to do is stop hitting on her all the time and you'll escape…some…detentions," I said, shrugging. I liked Lily, really I did. I just thought that at times, she was a little close minded to James. Of course, he also was highly embarrassing to be around most of the time.

"No! No, no, no! You don't understand!" he said. He looked away from me and then looked back. His hand slipped to his robe and he pulled it back. Next to his breast pocket, a badge caught the light. On it, were the initials H.B.

"James…you're…you're…you're head boy!" I cried, "How? Who did you steal it from?"

"I didn't steal it from anyone. I'm Head boy. If you ask me, Dumbledore's off his rocker. This belongs to Moony, if anyone!" he said, glaring at me, "And now _she's _Head Girl!"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to live with it, won't you?" I said, "Now c'mon! I snuck a load of Bertie Bott's from home! Cheer up, why don'tcha! It's not like it's the end of the world!"

"Oooh," he moaned, allowing me to drag him back to the carriage. Ha, fat chance.

"Shape up, you! And please, please, PLEASE don't get drunk again! Besides, we need some really evil pranks for Snivelly!" I said. That sparked his interest.

"Alright, let's go!" he cried, marching forward like a little kid in a toy store. Relieved, I followed him.

There's one thing you should know about me and James. We're not a couple. We've never been a couple. We never will be a couple. That would be…way too weird. James is like my brother! The first time we met was five days into our first year. I had gotten lost, and I was so unorganized that I couldn't find my way back from potions. Suddenly, a group of Slytherins had cornered me. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James showed up and scared them off. Of course, everything they had said was a lie. They had threatened they would blow their bottoms off with the most powerful magic they had ever seen. Of course, they didn't say _those _words, exactly. But anyway, that's how we met.

"What was that all about?" Maria asked James once we had arrived again.

"What, that? Oh, nothing. But I've been thinking…we need a super prank. For Snivellus. It's our last year, and we need to make the most of it! Any ideas?" James asked, sitting down.

"Excuse me; it was _I _who gave you the thought!" I interrupted.

"Ok, _Flames _has been thinking that we need a super prank. Any ideas?" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Let's introduce him to Remus's furry little problematic bunny!" Sirius suggested, grinning.

"No! I mean…it's just that I can't bring my…aggressive rabbit to Hogwarts. Remember?" Remus said, glaring at Sirius.

"I didn't know you had a rabbit, Remus," Rowena said.

"Yeah, he's a very aggressive rabbit!" Sirius said, laughing.

"Completely insane!" James suggested.

"Rabid."

"Wild!"

"Hostile!"

"Enough with the comparisons!" Maria cried. Remus only glared at the other two boys.

"Sorry Moony!"

"But, back on the topic we never had, how to prank Snape. Even better! We should try and prank the whole Slytherin house! Or the Quidditch team!" I said excitedly.

"Flamesy dear, we all need to replenish our stocks at Zonko's!" Maria said. She was right. I was almost out of Dungbombs, and my supply of Filibuster's had run out long ago.

"So we can go tonight!" James suggested.

"On our first night?" Remus asked, "But we won't have time! Classes start tomorrow, and we'll be tired!"

"Remus, you're the ONLY one here who's convinced about being _tired _for classes," Sirius said.

"And I'll be the only one who graduates!"

"Are you saying the six of us won't? Of course we will! You see, James and Sirius will get the notes off of you, and Flames and I will get them from James and Sirius, and…well, Rowena will probably take them herself, but you see? It's a win-win-win-win-win situation!" Maria exclaimed.

"Precisely!" I cried!

"You guys are impossible!"

"Hey, you're the one who decided to be our friends; you've got to deal with it!" I said, chucking and empty box of Bertie Bott's at him. He dodged it and our carriage was in laughter again…

Next Chapter: A Visit from Snivellus


	2. A Visit From Snape

A/N: This is the faster I've EVER written two chapters (and I had to battle my way through a little brother to get computer time), but here it is! Anyway, just a little side note: There is nothing going on between Al and James. Like she says, they're never was anything going on between them, and there never will be anything going on between them. It'd be like going out with her brother...and that's just kinda creepy:-D

But here it is!

Chapter 2

A Visit from Snivellus

After what seemed like several hours of nonstop laughing, clouds overhead turned dark and unleashed a torrent of rushing water onto the top of the train. We had all changed a while ago, and things were finally winding down since we were all tired. Laughing does that to a person!

"Could this train go any slower?" Sirius asked, "I think I'm going to shrivel up and die if I don't eat something warm!"

"That's all you ever talk about, Sirius! Eating, eating, eating!" Maria said. She was leaning her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Well, yeah! I'm a growing man! I need my vegetables, and meat, and—,"

"—and Desserts?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you think I'm so fit, hot, and built?" He asked. Sirius definitely was full of himself, but that's what you had to love about him.

"A freakishly high metabolism," Rowena said, "If Flames, Maria or I ate _half _of your dessert diet, it would go straight to the hips!"

"See, that's your problem! Women are so obsessed with their weight! If you'd just let up a little, you'd see that chocolate, sugar, and other fattening foods can actually be quite good!" he debated.

"Ew no! Chocolate gives you zits, what are you, crazy?" Maria said, punching him playfully.

"No, just hot!"

"You got that right!" Maria whispered to me. I sniggered under my breath.

"Sirius, has it ever occurred to you that there are other people in the world besides you?" Alex asked.

"There are? NO WAY! Tell me more about these…not-as-hot-as-moi-people!" Sirius replied eagerly. James threw a sock that had fallen out of his trunk at him.

"Be quiet. You're giving me a headache!"

"Oh, you're just jealous because I'm sooo much more beautiful than you, Sally," Sirius said, putting on a girlish voice. Oh…yeah, the Sally thing. One day a while ago, Maria decided to start calling James "Sally". It just kinda popped into her head and it stuck, much to James's horror.

"Sirius, mate…I don't mean to put you down, but if you're as hot as you think, than I must be a god, or something," James replied.

"You'd put your best mate down over how you look?" Sirius said, pretending to sob. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Remus, I feel so bad for you sometimes," I said.

"I feel sorry for myself!" he replied, massaging his temples. Another laughing fit took me by control. And pretty soon and as much as it hurt, the whole carriage was laughing again.

"Where's Peter? Does anyone know?" Alex asked.

"I haven't seen him," Remus replied.

"I thought he had missed the train. It would seem likely, wouldn't it?" Rowena suggested.

Before anyone could reply, a screeching noise came from beneath us.

"Finally! We're here!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up.

"Good! All I want to do is eat and sleep!" I said, standing up and stretching my tired limbs.

"I really wish we could sleep late," James said, pushing me out the door.

"You most likely will! But I'll be the one who most likely have to wake you up!" Remus said, following us, "And then you'll go through a mad rush to get dressed and eat breakfast which has already been served, and then you'll get all your papers and books together and _still _manage to be late for class!"

"Well, you know we're always refreshed and ready to go!" James said enthusiastically.

"Which is exactly why Sirius falls asleep every potion's class," Remus replied.

"Well, Sirius just can't comprehend anything the Slug says, remember? His brain is the size of an unshelled peanut with half the energy," James whispered.

"HEARD THAT!" Sirius bellowed. He most likely would've tackled him if we hadn't been filing out the door.

"Well, let's go. The carriage leaks and I'm not in the mood to get any more wet than I will just walking to it," I said, leading our group out the door and into the crowded hallway. Before any form of attack came. While walking, choruses of "hi" and "Hello" and "It's so good to see you" broke out from all direction. I squeezed my through the cramped hallways, almost becoming claustrophobic in the process.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Please move! Ow, that was my foot!" I said. Eventually though, all seven of us made it through the crowd and to the horseless carriages. Rowena said some kind of black horse pulled them, but none of us could see them because we hadn't experienced death. Her older brother, Justin, had died in a Death Eater/Auror Battle and apparently, you could only see these things if you've had a death in the family, so she was the only who could see them.

"I'll go with 'Ri!" Sirius volunteered, getting into the closest carriage after Maria.

"I'll go with them. Don't want them snogging, do we?" Rowena said. She and Alex got into the carriage as well.

"Well then, it's just us. Let's get going before my skin is washed away and I freeze to death," I said, stepping into the carriage. James and Remus stepped in after me, and once we were all situated, the carriage took off.

"It feels so nice to be home!" I said, placing my hands behind my head and leaning back.

"You think this place is home? As bad as my house is, this place is Hell," A voice came from beside me. I jumped and squashed myself to the side, startled. I took a good look at the figure in the dim light and cried out.

"Snape!" I yelled. The obsolete smile on James' face fell off and became much more serious (no pun intended). Even though I could hardly see him, I knew he was reaching into his pocket to fish out his wand.

I had learned a helpful tip back a while ago. Never, ever, EVER mix Snape and James. The results will be disastrous.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" James asked through clenched teeth. Remus stayed quiet, but I could imagine the look on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry Potter, but it was you who came into _my _carriage. And know that we're moving, it looks like I'll have to stay with you goody-two-shoe Gryffindors," Snape spat in response.

"Well you think I wanna be here?" James cried, "You could've said something!"

"Of course, your Majesty, of course. Shall I grovel at your feet as well, you arrogant git!" Snape said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Snape. You really are asking for it?" I warned.

"I am, am I? Well, I'm sure whatever Potter can give me can't be _that _bad. He isn't exactly the most intimidating person ever," he replied. I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever James had in mind to come.

Forgetting that he was a wizard completely, James leapt and Snape and punched him in the face. Hollers from all four of us danced on the air like leaves, not really being comprehended by anyone. If they were going to stay hand-to-hand, then Snape hadn't a chance. 6 years of Quidditch had done a lot for James.

"Get off! Sectumsempra!" Snape cried. Blasted back by the force of the spell, James landed practically on top of me. He got up hastily and sat back down in his previous seat, clutching his arm.

"You slime ball!" James said through gritted teeth.

"You arrogant fool!" Snape replied, wand still out.

"Greasy!"

"Big-headed!"

"Prat!"

"STOP IT!" Remus bellowed, his wand also out. This shut them up. Remus knew more spells than either of them combined, and could use any spell they knew four times better.

"Really! At least save it for next week!" I said. By this time the carriage had stopped and I was about to get out.

"Fine…but this is only because I don't fight in front of a woman," James said, glaring at Snape.

"Excuse me!" I asked loudly, "What, do you think I'm too faint-hearted? Aren't I tough enough? Or is it that I'm just weak, delicate, and fragile to watch two boys roll around on top of each other? Because if that's it, _I completely understand_, James," I said, throwing the carriage door open and storming outside.

"Flames! No, that's not what I meant!" he called after me.

"I think you meant it perfectly. Maybe you are only an arrogant prat, after all!" I replied, not stopping my brisk pace. If there was one thing I despise more than everything, it's when a guy thinks a girl's place is only in the kitchen, or doing the housework, or something stupid like that! I could take on ANY guy at Hogwarts and kick their sorry behind to London and back! But when James did it….ooh, when James does it to me, it adds a whole different level of intensity! How dare him! I couldn't believe it. Not minding the rain running down my face in little rivulets, I continued blindly onward.

"Al! C'mon, slow down!" James called from behind me. He had followed me? It was only to make up, tell me how sorry he was, how it would never happen again. Never happen again my foot!

"What?" I asked, turning around so suddenly that he almost ran into me. My sopping wet hair wrapped itself around my head, and I put an uncaring hand up to wipe it out of my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry! I did it because--,"

"Because you're a stupid, moronic, fool who can't stand up for himself against the MOST PATHETIC GUY IN OUR YEAR?" I asked, practically screaming the last part in his face. He broke eye contact on this.

"Well…yes, I suppose," he said softly. I blinked. I wasn't expecting that, "I shouldn't have said that, now I realize it. And I'm sorry. He did beat me in a way. He gave me this." He removed his hand that was still clenched to his upper left arm. It came away a bloody mess of ripped fabric and blood.

"My God, what happened?" I asked, examining it as portly drops of rain washed the blood away.

"That spell…" James replied, "But really, it's nothing. It hardly even hurts anymore."

"James Potter, you are the worst lire in the world," I replied, walking away.

"You're still mad!" he exclaimed, walking next to me.

"You betcha!" I exclaimed. I didn't let something like this go easily.

"I apologized, didn't I?" he asked exasperated.

"That doesn't stop the fact that you actually said—no, that you actually _thought _something like that to begin with! Haven't I proved myself worthy? Do I have to go on some quest like a knight? Or would you rather I sit in a tower and wait for my Prince Charming to come and rescue me while I play with my hair. What you do you think?" I asked harshly.

"What more do you want me to do? Should I beg? Should I pay you? Here, how about you blast me with a memory charm so strong, I'll even forget how to become an ani—," he stopped.

"A what?" I asked, suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Nothing…nothing…but really though, what should I do?" he asked.

"Promise to me," I said, stopping him and looking him straight in the eye even though he was a good six inches taller than me, "That you will never, never, EVER say ANYTHING like that EVER again, ESPECIALLY in front of Snivellus." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"I promise on my being a Marauder, that I will never, ever, ever insult you, or any other woman for that matter in such a manner that might get me attacked, ESPECIALLY in front of Snivelly," he said, holding up two fingers and shaking my hand. I smiled slightly.

"For an arrogant prat, you aren't that bad," I said.

"Of course not! I'm James Potter, remember?" he asked, walking with me to the entrance hall.

"But you _are _arrogant," I replied.

"Alright, alright. But you have to admit, I have _great _hair, don't I? Don't I?" He said. I glared playfully at him.

"Fine! I'm lowly James Potter, the ugly duckling—,"

"Can't use Ugly Duckling analogies! He became a swan!" I chided, waggling a finger at him.

"Gah, you caught it! Alright, fine…Um…I'm James Potter, the lowly peasant who lives in a box in the London Underground and…begs for stale pieces of bread," he tried. I studied him intently.

"Ok, that'll do. Now c'mon Lowly Peasant, I'm _freezing_!" I said.

"You're going to abuse this aren't you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You'd better believe it!" I replied, laughing. He laughed with me as we entered the light (and warmth) of the entrance hall.


	3. The X

Chapter 3

The X

James and I were the last to sit at out table. I removed my sopping wet robe, sat down next to Remus, across from James and began to dry my hair and clothing off with my wand.

"Where were you two?" Alex asked us.

"We just came late, that's all," I said, wringing out my hair.

"Did you tell them about who was in the carriage, Moony?" James asked.

"No, I figured you'd want to," Remus said.

"What happened?" Rowena asked, leaning closer.

"Well, it just so happens that the carriage we had gotten into had a previous…occupant," he started, his lips already curling into a sneer.

"Snape!" Sirius guessed. James nodded.

"No way!" Maria half gasped.

"You mean you sat with Snape the whole way here?" Alex asked, as though it was worthy of torture, which of course, it was.

"Yeah. It was horrible," I said. None of us spoke up about what actually happened though. The fight, and afterwards, I mean.

"Wow…do I pity you," Sirius said.

"Is he still greasy?" Maria asked.

"What do you think? Personally, I think he's allergic to soap," I replied, "And I wish the food was ready! We still have to go through the sorting!"

"The sorting's not all that bad," Remus said.

"Moony, what could be worse than sitting through a song sung by an off-key sock, and _then _watching a bunch of midgets wear it?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Ooh, I've got one! Dating Snape!" Rowena exclaimed. We all laughed at this.

"Yes, definitely," Alex said, "Hey…look, it's Peter! OI, PETER!"

Sure enough the eighth of our group had finally arrived. Apparently, James and I weren't the last ones in, because Peter came in only moments before a large group of Slytherins.

"What were you doing with that lot?" James asked almost accusingly.

"O-oh. They…cornered me on the train and-and-and forced me to sit with them," He said, glancing over at the Slytherins. I could see Bellatrix Lestrange, but no one else I recognized.

"Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail…what have I told you about sticking up for yourself? Just kick them in the crotch, and run! Works every time!" Sirius explained.

"I couldn't," Peter replied.

"Why not? As long as there man, it'll hurt. Clinically proven fact, clinically proven by the Clinic of Sirius," Sirius said.

"Because it was Bellatrix," Peter explained somberly as the terribly frightened first years filed in.

"Ah…well then…just burn her hair. Girls aren't supposed to like when something happens to their hair," he suggested, "Now c'mon Dumbledore, we're starving over here!"

As if on cue, McGonagall stood up and left the Great Hall, returning with the Sorting Hat and the three legged stool. After the sorting hat sang, the Professor unfurled her list of students and called out the name of the first years.

"Appleby, Anthony," she called, her glasses precariously perched at the tip of her nose.

A boy with dark brown hair walk up, legs visibly shaking, and sat on the stool. Only seconds after the hat was placed on his brunette head did it cry out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And it when on like this for some time. And some more time. And more time after that. It seemed to take for ever for the last name (Zerlox, Kordan, Slytherin) to be sorted and Dumbledore _still _had to make his speech.

"First Years! I trust you will enjoy Hogwarts as much as we enjoy having you here. And to everyone older, welcome back!" he started, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I trust you realize what dark times now accompany our lives, and I ask you one thing…do be careful! And now, since we are all quite famished, let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands twice and the tables in front of us overflowed with food.

"Ha! Finally!" James cried, grabbing a slab of roast beef and a turkey leg at the same time. Sirius chose the mashed potatoes and I politely reached for a buttered roll.

"Honestly you two!" Remus scolded.

"Thorry, Moony," Sirius replied, his mouth full of potato. James was too busy reaching and eating, reaching and eating.

"Of course," Remus replied.

"Who's that sitting next to the Slug?" I asked, leaning over towards Moony. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and looked over. A man sat there, in his mid-30's, his dark black hair obscuring his eyes. Suddenly, he looked up at us. His icy blue-grey stare nearly caused me to freeze. He turned away only when Professor Slughorn asked him something.

"He's probably a new teacher," Remus said, going back to eating. He didn't look like a professor. He looked more like Satan…

Other than that, and a few jokes being cracked, nothing really remarkable happened that at dinner. Once desert had been served and everyone (including the bloated James and Sirius) had finished, Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Before we all retire to our warm, toasty beds and slipper socks, I would like to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Xavier," he announced. I heard a lot of whispers such as "But where's the Q?" and "The Q couldn't have retired!"

"The Q" was everyone's nickname for Professor Qualintine. He had been our Professor for the past four years, and he was everyone's favorite teacher. He just had a way of making his subject interesting. Not to mention is was one of the HOTTEST teachers in the world. Needless to say, James and Sirius didn't like him much, or didn't let it show. Truthfully, you had to be Slytherin to dislike Mr. Q.

"Professor Qualintine will not be joining us this year because he has retired at an early age to live a life he never had. But Professor Xavier would you like to say anything?" Dumbledore explained. The dark haired professor stood up.

"You will all be on time tomorrow. If you are not, you will have a detention, if not more. If you are not prepared, that is worth a week of detentions," he said. His words were very crisp and clear, almost like ice, and nearly as chilling.

"Now then…now then…I trust you are all well fed, so I will send you off to bed. But will the Head boy and Head girl please see me!" he said. I shot a glance to James who was intently studying a spot on the table cloth.

"Head boy, will you please see me!" Dumbledore boomed over the mass of moving heads and bodies, all ready to get to their Dormitories.

"James Potter! Please come here!"

James looked up and reluctantly walked to Dumbledore and Lily, standing beside him. Her mouth was hanging open as though she had forgotten to close it while eating. Whispers flew around the Great hall faster than I could believe possible. Nearly everybody had turned to look, stare, or gawk at the new Head Boy.

"You may leave, as I remember saying before," Dumbledore said. It took a second before it registered in our minds that we were talking to him, but once it did, the place erupted in chatter.

"James Potter is head boy?" someone asked.

"Oh, that just makes him DREAMIER!" a Ravenclaw sixth year said, surrounded by a gang of giddy girls. I rolled my eyes.

"Flames, did you know he was head boy?" Sirius asked, catching up to me.

"Um…"

"Flames!"

"Yeah, I did. He told me on the train, when he found out Lily was head girl," I replied.

"Why didn't he tell anyone else?" Sirius asked as we started climbing the stairs.

"He said he thought Moony should get it. But Dumbledore has to have a reason, right?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Dumbledore had BETTER have a reason! I'm going to have to prank alone! I don't want to prank alone, Al! Do you know how hard it is to prank an entire Slytherin Dormitory ALONE?" he asked, clutching his heart.

"You'll manage. Plus, James will still have time for these things! Just because he's head boy doesn't mean he's not Gryffindor, right?" I asked.

"But…but James is the BRAINS! Besides Moony, of course! Well, Moony is actually the brainy brains. James is the planning intellectual! He's the one who comes UP with the pranks!" He said, pausing suddenly. "I'm giving him way too much credit, aren't I?"

I laughed as we reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stink sap," I said. She swung open for us, allowing us inside the Common Room.

"I'm going to wait for James. Wanna stay?" he asked.

"Meh, sure. The only thing I can do in the Dorm is sleep, right?" I said, sitting down next to him. We had only been sitting for a little discussing Quidditch and such before the Fat Lady swung open again. I turned around to watch a very defeated James walk into the room. His cloak was slung over his shoulder and his left cheek was burning red.

"You look like crap, mate. Actually, you look better than usual, which _is _crap, so I suppose I should be saying, 'You look great, mate!', shouldn't I?" Sirius said as James sat down in an armchair.

"What happened?" I asked, "Surely Head Boy can't be that bad!"

"But it is! It is, and it's much worse than that! I have to share a room with her! The head's room is on the 6th floor," he said miserably, "and she _still _hate me. I asked her out again, but she…well, she slapped me."

That explained the red cheek.

"But that'll be just like living with her! Isn't that what you've always wanted? And if you're supposed to be sleeping with her, how come you're here?" Sirius asked. James glared at him.

"Yeah, it'll be just like living with your mum!" James retorted. Sirius was silent for a moment.

"Ok, I understand. Except you don't want her to die!" he replied brightly. I slapped my palm on my forehead due to seeing how stupid Sirius could be.

"I'm going to bed," James declared, getting up and trudging up the stairs as though he was walking to his execution. Sirius followed, most likely trying to think of a scheme to cheer him up. I shrugged and went to my own dorm, flopped on my bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a very eventful day!

"Al! Al, get up! C'mon, we're almost late for Defense against the Dark Arts! Remember what Professor Xavier said?"

I awoke to an already dressed Rowena, shaking me awake.

"Huh? What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, throwing the robes I had slept in on the floor and rushing to my trunk, "How much time do I have?"

"Like…five minutes," Maria said, pulling a sock on.

"Late? Guys, c'mon! I have plenty of time!" I said, a bit relieved. I did not slow my pace though. Though I knew I could get ready in five minutes, I was not sure I would be able to run to the classroom within a minute. My best hope was that he'd start class a little late.

"Maria, is James or Sirius in the Common room?" I asked frantically. If I knew them (which I did), they'd most likely be stalling.

"Yeah, why?" Maria said. She had just finished brushing her hair.

"Good! Tell them to get to the classroom and stall for me!" I replied, grabbing the brush and ripping it through my hair.

"Ok!" she said, bouncing off.

"Oh, and help them if you can!" I called after her. I'm not sure if she heard it though, because the door had closed.

"Well, good luck. I'm leaving so I won't have to sprint to class," Rowena said, gathering up her books and stuffing them in her bag. I stuck out my tongue at her back and putting my hair up into a lopsided ponytail.

After a few more moments of making sure I looked ok, I quickly stuffed my feet into my sneakers and ran downstairs to an empty common room. Instantly, my thoughts settled. I wouldn't get a detention on the first day if James and Sirius had been the distracting duo. They could probably stall the class for the whole day!

I grabbed my bag, placed my books into it, made sure I had a quill and ink, and put my wand in my pocket, and I was off. According to Rowena, I had about a half a minute.

So I ran. Dodging around a couple of lost looking first years, I sprinted down seven staircases, leaving me quite out of breath.

Suddenly, someone cackled behind me, and before I could do anything, I found myself soaking wet. Peeves and thrown a water balloon at me.

"PEEVES!" I hollered! "I'll make sure the Baron'll hear about this!"

I stood up and rung out my hair, jogging forward, but looking down. I knew exactly where the classroom was, so I didn't need to worry about making sure I was in the right one. Only three more doors to go—

With a thud, I knocked into someone and fell over.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry, because—,"

"Because you were late, Miss Vita. Yes, that much I know. I will see you as well as Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter in my office tonight at ten o'clock." It was Professor Xavier, standing over me, staring at me with his blue-gray gaze. I shivered.

"And ten points from Gryffindor for your appearance. Get inside the classroom so I don't have to hold the class up any longer."

I nodded, gathered my things, and walked into the room, making sure not to look the Professor in the face, though I could feel his intent look on my back.

Quickly, I took a seat behind James and Sirius, next to Rowena.

"You got detention, too?" Sirius asked. I nodded. He swore under his breath.

"This guy's gonna be hard to get to, but the Marauders can do it!" James said, glaring at the new teacher as he walked in the classroom, surveying us as though we were monsters. Several people drew back, but James kept his stare. I looked away, not even wanting to be in this man's presence. I saw him turn and look at James, but neither of them broke eye-contact.

"Children…welcome to hell," he said, staring at us all, even though he was still looking at James. A few people giggled nervously, instantly stopped and turned bright red when he broke eye contact with James and snapped his head over towards them.

"You think it's funny? This little war we're in? You think it's just a game? It's not. This is your last year at Hogwarts. After this, no one will be able to protect you. You will fend for yourself. As I have seen it, you're previous Professor has left you hanging and did not teach you the adequate amount of knowledge you'll need to know to barely survive!"

"That's not true! Professor Qualintine taught us plenty!" Sirius objected. Professor Xavier's eyes flashed over to Sirius.

"Mr. Black, am I correct?" he asked, pacing closer.

"Yes sir," Sirius replied, sitting up straighter, the defiant spark in his eye jumping to a full fire.

"You're mother tells me you've run away from home. She has told me to punish you severely, and I shall," he said, smiling cruelly.

"How do you know my mother?" Sirius asked, appalled and leaning back, as though attempting to get away from the professor.

"I have…connections. Pity you didn't turn out like your brother or your cousins though," he sniffed, turning away from Sirius, who silently seethed until he was partially red in the face.

"But as I was saying…you will learn talents that most will expect you to learn only if you become one of the Ministry's most elite Aurors. And still, most of you will fail. I hardly believe any of you, except a select few perhaps, will even be able to fathom in your weak minds how to accomplish any of these spells, so I believe I will have a hard time teaching you, and you will have many detentions in the process."

"Then why are you teaching us such 'advanced magic' if you're certain we'll all fail?" James asked suddenly. I kicked at his chair, hoping to shut him up. With this guy, I figured it was best to remain silent.

"Mr. Potter…I think it would do you good to _shut your mouth _and listen to what I'm saying. You'll need it," Xavier said through clenched teeth.

"Is that some kind of threat?" James asked, standing up. Some sort of unknown fuel was added to his fire, and the results would be disastrous.

"Sit down and calm yourself! 15 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Xavier fairly screamed. James remained standing. I could see his hand itching to reach for his wand, but his last reserves of self-restraint had kicked in.

"Mr. Potter, your father is an Auror, am I right?"

"Yes," James replied.

"Then you know exactly what skills one would need for detaining dark wizards. So, either you will sit down and listen, or you will spend every class cleaning out toilets in some Godforsaken bathroom," Xavier said, only inches away. James hesitated, and then reluctantly sat down, staring furiously at his desk. Professor Xavier's lips twitched, as though to pull into a smile, but he turned away.

"Now then…the three unforgivables…what are they?" He asked like a normal teacher.

The rest of the lesson passed by fairly quickly, but not before Xavier had managed to dock nearly fifty points from Gryffindor alone. It was the beginning of the day, and we were all already in foul moods. I couldn't _wait _for detention…I wondered what he'd dream up for us…


End file.
